


The General's Good Girl

by MadameClutch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Sir General Challenge, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is a catgirl, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameClutch/pseuds/MadameClutch
Summary: A moment of humiliating punishment turns to be your General's moment of pleasure.(Probably the worst summary ever, but hey, I'm tired.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my favorite ElmiDol!  
> Almost gave up on it, scrapped it twice, but this is the end product!  
> Hope ya like it!

It was humiliating. But that was the point, wasn't it? You crawled on your hands and knees, your head bowed as you followed the tug of the leash.

  
At first, you had thought it was a joke, being called the General's kitten, but after word had gotten around to Hux himself, it became a reality. Everyone knew you had been attracted to the pale redhead, but no one expected him to return the favor.

  
His courting of you had started out very tame; softly spoken words of endearment, an extra dessert on your tray at lunch, per the General's wishes. You hadn't minded at all. Soon, you began spending your nights in his rooms, your clothing beginning to mingle with his, your toiletries stored neatly on the shelves.

The first time he asked about spicing things up in the bedroom, you said you'd give it a try. You never knew that the first night of a blindfold and a light spanking would have brought to life an entirely new aspect of your personality. From there, the pair of you slowly experimented with your newfound love of BDSM. Floggers were a favorite of yours; you enjoyed how the sting lingered through to the next day. Hux preferred a riding crop, but he had agreed to use it sparingly.

It had been nearly a year since then, and now you found yourself on the deserted bridge of the Finalizer, parading after Hux, who held the leash attached to the slim leather collar around your neck. You had fretted about this escapade, worrying about people seeing and judging you.  
"Sweetheart," he had said. "Even if they do see, they know you belong to me, and ONLY me." He had smiled and ruffled your hair, somewhat dislodging the fluffy, orange cat ears he asked you to wear along with a matching tail and not much else.

A swift tug on the leash brought you back to the present, your eyes lifting to watch Hux sit down in the chair he had ordered to be placed on the bridge. He watched you intently as you crawled to sit at his feet obediently.

His lips twitched into a slight smirk as he beckoned you closer with two fingers, daring to say "Here, kitty kitty." You felt your cheeks heat as you hesitated for a moment, leaning to press your jaw into his fingertips. A genuine smile crossed Hux's face as he pet your hair, cooing praises and sweet words as he did so.

You swallowed a lump in your throat, thinking back to what he had asked of you. Biting back your pride (the same pride that had warranted this "punishment"),  you began nuzzling at his knee. You heard a soft chuckle above you, accompanied by a _Good girl_ as you rubbed your cheek up his thigh, your body pressing between his legs as you worked your way closer to him.

Scrunching up your nose, you reached up with one hand and, to your humiliation, pawed at the slightly tented front of his pants. You looked up at your lover, tilting your head as you _mewed_.

"Oh, does my little kitten want something?" He practically purred in response, his free hand slipping down his slender frame to palm at the growing tent at the front of his pants. You nodded in response, going as far as to lick his hand, slipping one of his fingertips between your lips, giving it a light, playful suck.

Hux hissed in a breath as you flutter your tongue over the end of his digit, his hips raising slightly, his covered arousal bumping softly at the underside of your chin. With a soft _pop_ , you pull your mouth away from his hand as you lean down to trail open-mouthed kisses across the outline of his cock.

Closing his eyes, Hux let his head fall back, groaning softly as his member twitched within its confines, his hand moving to tangle carefully in your hair, pulling your face closer to his crotch.  
"Fuck... You really want to suck on that, don't you kitten?" He asked breathlessly. Feeling your head nod, he ground his length up against your lips. "Since you've been good so far, you may, love."

With a pleased smile, you made quick work of unfastening his pants, pushing them down just enough to free his turgid length. Moaning softly, you dragged your tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing the slightly bulging veins as you worked your way to his already leaking tip. You tilted your head up just enough to watch his face as you pushed your lips down around the blushing end of his length, your tongue massaging at the slit at the end. You were rewarded with a gasp of pure lust, Hux's hand tightening in your hair as you pressed your lips down his shaft. You hollowed your cheeks a bit as you began bobbing your lips up and down his cock, taking him deeper into your mouth with each pass, until the tip of his dick was pressing against the back of your throat.

  
Hux stopped you from pulling away as you gagged softly, your eyes watering slightly as his gaze met yours. He firmly but gently pressed down, silently urging you to try again. You whimpered as you fought against your reflex, your throat tightening as he pushed into your throat.

  
"Mmmnnnh, kitten..." His moans echoed around the empty bridge as he started to thrust his hips up lightly. "You're getting better at this." Your lips quirked around his cock as you shuddered from his praise, your head moving eagerly as you poured all your talent into servicing Hux. Your lips tightened around him as you traced small circles on his cock with your tongue, earning you another delighted moan from the man above you.

After a few moments, Hux pulled your head back, allowing you to breathe, but keeping your mouth around the end of his shaft. You traced your tongue around the head playfully, fluttering just under the tip, causing him to buck his hips up wantingly. Hux frowned and tapped your cheek with his free hand, his face flushed with desire. "Do that again, and I'll have no choice but to fuck your mouth, dear."

Your gaze took on a defiant air as you promptly repeated your action, making the General gasp, his length beginning to throb softly between your lips. No sooner had you done so, Hux thrust himself fully into your mouth, starting to pump himself into your throat fiercely.

"I. Warned. You." he said softly, gasping each word as he pushed repeatedly into your mouth, not caring if you gagged, the tightening of your throat adding to his pleasure. You moaned around his cock, feeling yourself tense with want, your heated sex already drenching the scrap of lace that covered it.

When you reached your hand down to slip into your panties, Hux gave your cheek a sharp pat, not quite a slap, but still enough to make your cheek sting. He continued to thrust himself into your mouth as he spoke, his words broken by moans as he fought back the urge to cum down your throat. "No, kitten. Bad little kitties don't get that tonight."

Your pleading gaze dropped down to his heaving chest, whining almost soundlessly, the sound vibrating around his length. Hux arched up, your distressed sounds finally sending him over the edge as he buried his cock down your throat, spilling spurt after spurt of his hot, thick seed down your throat.

With a final shudder, Hux withdrew his shaft from your mouth, leaving you to swallow down the last few drops of his cum as he slumped back in his chair, his eyes closed as he panted contentedly. Ignoring your unsatisfied glare, he patted your cheek, smiling to himself as he started tucking his softening member back into his pants. "Such a good girl," he said affectionately as he finally stood, teasingly yanking your leash as the pair of you headed toward the exit, you crawling after him on your hands and knees, your fake tail swaying between your thighs. "Maybe you'll behave better tomorrow." He spoke over his shoulder at you, looking down at you with nothing but love in his gaze.

  
You returned Hux's look, knowing that if you pleased him, you'd be able to find your release along with his. "I... I will try, Sir." You muttered as you followed him back to your shared quarters, earning yourself a pat on the head.

"Good girl."


End file.
